the power of three
by leggo lover 99
Summary: there are three people who hate the x men- and will kill them off one by one in ways suting their abilities. who are these monsters? will anyone survive? rubbish at summaries, so R&R Please! co-written by Wolf 200! includes quite a lot of major character deaths!
1. the plan

**The power of three**

**An x men fan fiction**

**_this is written by me and wolf 200- we're taking it in turns to write a chapter!_**

"It is done, my lords," the cowering figure of the scientist knelt before the breathing shadows, "I have created the vaccine you requested."

"Very well," the three voices spoke as one- their power sending another bout of terror through their employee's trembling form.

"You still kneel before us?" queried one of the shadows- the voice deep with malevolence. There was a pause, when shadows suddenly burst from the way of the masters- forming a ring around the man. It slowly stilled- only a few slight ripples moved through the darkness, when suddenly, the black shadows turned a faintish tinge of purple, shinning like a beacon for a few moments, till it vanished, shadows and all.

"I sense there are different intentions beneath this continuous show of loyalty." Another of the shadows pointed gently.

"Tell me-" the final shadow turned towards the scientist, revealing two gleaming yellow eyes, "What is it that you require?!"

The man's mouth gapped in bewilderment. He had heard the legends behind the powerful three, yet he had believed them just as that- stories stolen from the truth.

"My lords," the scientist stuttered, "Forgive me for asking, but for my service, you promised me the cost of the vaccine in return."

There was then a pause, in which the scientist swore he could see the shadows surrounding him progressing further forth. Then suddenly, a thunderstorm of evil laughter exploded from the three figures.

"Us!" cackled the one the scientist believed to be the leader, "Pay you! Who do you take us for?!"

"I apologise my lord, I was just asking clarification on our deal…"

"Save it!" A calmer voice demanded, the one who was said to see into the future, "You are at our mercy- that you will pay for."

A huge fawn coloured wing burst out of the shadows.

"Minions!" the seer roared, "Attack!"

At the command- an army of fawn falcons swooped down from the blackness above, their talons' outstretched, and the tips glinting like silver. But as the birds of death drew closer- the scientist could see that each one of the creatures had a metal device attached to the claws- ones which seemed sharper than the originals beneath.

"My lords!" screamed the scientist, "Have mercy!"

The yellow eyes gleamed again,

"Why should we release you?"

"Forget my money! I'll leave peacefully- I swear!"

A harmonious laugh joined the symphony of flapping wings,

"You know our location- you've heard our voices- how can we trust you'll keep quiet?"

The gentlest of the voices crept in once more,

"Cut out his tongue, then he will not be able to speak."

The man's mouth dropped open in horror.

"That is your price. Lose your tongue, or your _life!_" the yellow eyed one growled.

Swallowing, the man shivered,

"I accept my lords, and I thank you for your mercy."

There was a rustle from the shadows, then the giant wing folded out again,

"Minions!" the seer cried, "Silence this being from talking!"

Keeping his fear down, the man opened his mouth, letting his tongue roll out. A large falcon swooped further down, talons outstretched, then a sickening agony shot through the scientist's mouth- the fowl taste of blood blooming from his severed tongue.

He opened his eyes and he saw it, the falcon flying back towards its master- half a tongue hanging from its metal attachments. Half of _his_ tongue.

He man had tears rolling from his eyes, ones of pain running besides ones of joy. He put his head to the ground- silently thanking the greatly powerful for his life to be spared.

"Yet he can still hear." The master's voice rumbled like a million storms, "He can hear us and point us out."

The scientist sat bolt upright- sweat trickling down his neck, he tried to speak- to beg- but without his tongue- he could not.

The command came once more,

"Minions! Stop our voices from reaching the ears of this man!"

Again, a falcon flew forth- talons outstretched, and another pain burst through the man's boy- he wished his tongue was still with him so he could scream in torment. More blood flowed, the liquid warm down his thought, mixing with the sweat.

His world went silent.

There was a pause in which nothing moved then suddenly- out from the shade, three figures marched. The scientist's eyes widened in horror at what lay before him, but then, one figure raised a fawn wing, there mouth moving to reveal gleaming fangs.

A falcon flew forward again- the one who had disposed of his tongue, claws at the ready- what would it take this time? Then it dawned on him. He had seen the faces of the powerful three- and for it- he would have to lose his eyes.

Before the pain cut through his hazy greens- he saw the mouth of the master move- the blood red lips spitting out 6 Simple words.

_Next we will destroy the x- men._

Then the claw burst through the scientist's eye ball- blood spurting onto the cold stone, then only darkness…

The man's lifeless body dropping to the floor- dead.

The falcon flew back to its master- dropping an eyeball to the floor- the optic nerve and a piece of grey matter stuck to the end. The scientist's brain.

"Now we have what we need- the vaccine is ready- our plan is in motion and our revenge will be sweet. Now, the x men will fall!"

Three evil, cackling laughs echoed around the stone chamber, shocking the falcons back into their cages- the metal bared doors, slamming with a final bang. The birds knew it as well as their masters- the world's greatest mutant heroes would fall- and with each fall came a rise- the rise of the mighty.

* * *

**soooo, how is it? just to say- this story stars me, Ingrid fallen and co-writer wolf 200.**

**review to tell us how you want the x men destroyed! a whole chapter will be for each death!**


	2. Target 1: Remy LeBeau

**Chapter 2**

Target 1: Remy LeBeau

Aka: Gambit

Abilities: Kinetic energy/ martial arts

Weapons: Bō/ playing cards

Background information: Grew up in a swamp, alongside fellow thieves.

Extra information: N/A

**Gambit P.O.V**

Gambit woke with a stopping headache, the kind you get after a rough night fighting, drinking- or seeing a gal. He opened his eyes- the red on blacks searching for any sign of who he was with or where he even was, he raised his head, but all he could come up with was that he was in the town of darkness, and alongside his old friend no one.

He looked around once more, scanning this time for any source of light that could tell him when in the day- or night- it was. Still nothing…

"Hello Gambit." A light voice breathed near the x- man's ear.

Gambit bolted upright, but he could only raise so far, for it felt like he was bound by the wrists and ankles. He lowered his head back down, the back of his cranium touching a cool, smooth metal surface.

"Who be there?" the Cajun groaned, a headache starting to pound through his skull.

"You should know _Remy,_" the voice purred, "You _did_ come here yourself…"

Bewilderment crept through Gambit's spine,

"You sure I did?" he questioned.

"Yes, my sweet," a sharp nailed finger ran down his cheek, a sting followed, then a feel of warm liquid bubbled to the surface. Blood.

"What you want?" Gambit's voice showed no hint of fear- not a single waver, his only emotion his usual overconfident drawl.

"My, my- you will not let it go." The voice sneered, and now Gambit could hear a feminine twist in it, "I want your soul destroyed- I want you dead!"

Now gambit felt his heart beat faster,

"Why?" he demanded, "Why my life so important anyway- if this a warning from someone I cheated- tell 'em I'll pay 'em."

A chuckle rose from the shadows.

"This, my dear Remy, is a _privet_ operation- a _warning_ from the powerful three."

Remy paused,

"Who that be? I never heard of such a group."

Another laugh cut through the darkness-

"The powerful three are a group- _dedicated_ in the destruction of the X-men. Remy, Remy, Remy… you should have stayed alongside Magneto- we _do not_ have a problem with him and his followers."

The trapped man swallowed loudly- a trickle of sweat ran down his face- stinging the cut.

"So what happens now?" he managed.

"Now-" the voice smoothed, "I will kill you."

* * *

_1000 miles away:_

At the exact same moment in time, a sudden sharp pain shot through Charles Xavier's bald cranium. He grabbed his head tightly with both hands, a small cry escaping his lips.

"Charles!" Logan shouted gruffly, noticing the professor's obvious discomfort, "What is it?!"

"Gambit-" the man moaned, the pain worsening, "He's, in, trouble."

Logan knelt down,

"Can you place him?"

In reply, Charles reached a quivering hand to the wall beside the wheel chair, hitting an invisible button. A panel opened, revealing a replacement Cerebro. The professor grasped it, and raised it to his head, sweat pouring off his face as he did so.

"Gambit's, at a, where house, 1000 miles, away, due north, east. The pain-" he screamed, his eyes rolled back into his skull.

Logan acted immediately- pulling the device from the psychic's head, and as soon as he did so- Charles' head snapped back up.

"He's in pain- get to him as soon as you can- only take the experienced children- it's a powerful mutant."

Logan was shocked at the sudden recovery-

"How about you Charles?" he asked, "Are you okay?"

Shaking a hand, Xavier waved him off, speaking telepathically,

_The mutant seems to be a telepath as well- a strong one- stronger than Jean. Save Gambit or else it may be too late. I fear for his life as it is- hurry._

Logan nodded, and sprinted from the room, shouting as he went,

"Jean! Scott! Kurt! Kitty! All level 1 X men to the jet- take-off in 2 minutes!"

Level 1: it was a new code for the ranks inside the x men team, Kurt had thought it up to save the breath of shouting out a list of names. The level 1's were the most experienced x men, and the higher your number- the lower your rank.

Logan's footsteps faded, and shouts were heard from the level 1s, but through all the commotion Charles got a final message-

_You can't save them now- Remy is the first in a long line of terminations- the list of the x men…_

* * *

**Gambit P.O.V**

_We're coming Gambit- just hold on._

It was the professor.

Relief washed over the injured mutant- the mutant- the one who was torturing him- had pure hatred running through her veins, and every single once of that emotion, was being taken out on him.

_I can't on much longer professor._

Gambit sent back, hoping it would be picked up.

_No you can't._

Another voice joined the conversation-

_You'll be dead by the time they reach you- which will be in exactly 13 minutes and 36 seconds. You'll be dead in 12 minutes and 55 seconds- there is no hope._

Gambit's single remaining eye widened in shock- his tormentor was a telepath?

"Yes I am Remy," the mutant beside him giggled, "And thank you for leading your team here- I need to deliver a message…"

A sickening pain burst through Gambit's left arm- and as he looked down, there was a thick, metal knife sticking out of the flesh. A clawed hand ripped the weapon, and twisted it, sending a horrified scream from her captive.

_10 minutes exactly till termination…_

Whispered the voice in his head.

"Why do you hate me?" gambit moaned at the shadow covered figure- "Why would you do this?"

"Because," the voice laughed, twisting the knife more, "You are an X man- the powerful 3 _hate_ the x men."

Gambit was about to question further- when another pain joined his dying body- this time- it was his leg.

The x man let out a scream- the kind that escapes an animal, being slaughtered for tea.

There was a _thump_ and Remy could no longer feel his left foot.

_5 minutes and 36 seconds._ The voice chimed in.

Stab, went the knife- straight into Gambit's other arm.

Stab, went the knife- into his remaining foot.

Stab, into the bottom of his torso.

Stab.

Stab.

Stab!

_30 seconds._

The voice laughed evilly.

There was a final pain as the knife stabbed into his heart, then one more as he felt the knife carve into his chest.

His sight from his only eye faded, and his breathing slowed.

Finally- before he passed to the next life- he heard the voice mutter to itself inside his head,

_Damn._ The voice growled,_ I predicted three seconds to early- I hit his heart too quick!_

Then, nothing…

* * *

"It is done, master," the psychic bowed before her master, "Stage one is complete- the x men are following the plan."

The shadows before the kneeling figure rose, and marched down the stone steps-

"Very good, _Talon_. You may rise."

"Master!" a gruffer voice objected, "May I destroy the next x man?"

The master looked towards the yellow eyes,

"Of course- but stick to the plan."

The yellow eyes dipped into a bow,

"As you wish master."

Then three maniacal laughs exploded out of the shadows, once again frightening the falcons back into their cages.

* * *

**ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha! I killed off my favorate X man first! it felt so good?**

**who's next then?**

**will the professor win?**

**will anyone survive?**

**review!**

**send me ideas on how to kill of any other x men! you will get a shout out!**


	3. Target 2: Loagan

**chapter 3**

Target 2: Logan

Aka: Wolverine

Abilities: healing power, adimatntium claws that come out of knuckles

Weapons: claws (part of him.)

Background information: subjected to experiments the give him the adimatium.

Extra information: his whole skeleton is made from adimantium

* * *

Up above, in the heavens, a storm was brewing. But not just any old storm- this one was different- that, the X men could all feel.

There was silence in the large crowd that had gathered before the oak coffin- a silence which was shocked by disaster. Each one of these mutants believed that what they did was the right thing- and because of this- believed they were unstoppable.

But now, one of their team lay dead- the one who had only just joined the team, the one they called Gambit. Gambit had been a strong warrior- that everyone had known- but if the new threat could defeated someone with such skill- then the younger X men stood no chance.

The funeral survive drew to a close- the final people said something in memory, and the coffin was lowered by Professor X, into the grave. The students all stood in a line- one by one- throwing a handful of cold dirt onto the waiting coffin.

Then it was over.

One of the X men had died- one of the family. There was nothing they could do- but wait to destroy the threat, this new storm beheld.

* * *

**NOW LET ME HAND OVER TO WOLF200!**

The bitter rain pierces Logan's skin, like steel knives slicing melted butter. He sighs gravely, as he glances at Gambits grave. Life was bleak for the 'super hero', as intense power controls his deluded mind.

A faint rustle from the knotted green bushes behind him, triggers Logan's fury. Acknowledging he is the only one in the desolate cemetery. Sharply, Logan swivels round deeply vexed. Before he could yell, a long dart bolts towards him, and in seconds slits his skin open on his muscular arm. Logan cries as he head begins to pound, Logan's obstinate kneels buckle and he crumples to the ground, gaining a pounding head ache.

Pattering foot steps echo in the wolverines perplexed head. He cocks he head up to see a looming figure, but all that is visible is a glowering yellow eye, looking so malicious and venomous even Logan backs away. Logan desperately attempts to reveal his weapons that usually emerge from his clammy hands. Nothing.

The beast laughs in a piteous a glistening knife

Logan's POV

.My head starts to melt, (it is a metaphor!), my body feeling debilitated. I start quivering rapidly quivering, sticky sweat hydrates my forehead, all thoughts and feelings evaporate, hidden by a mask of pain. A sour piercing vehemence attacks my body, my head throbbing fiercely a sickening sensation scampers up my spinal cord My legs start to feel a bitter numbness,

"Well well well, I never thought I'd see this one coming, master will be so pleased." Murmurs you know who - I will never say it. A sickening sensation scampers up my spinal cord.

"You." I whisper, my mouth twisting into a sand paper like texture. I have been legs start to feel a bitter numbness. The monster crouches down, her sour breath gushes in my sensitive nasal passages, making my stomach quench with nausea.

"Well, now it's time. It time to do the right thing." Mutters it. I try to shake my head vigorously but it fails.

"No. Don't you mad idiot." I chuckles stab at my tender ears. Way to go Logan.

"I may be an idiot, I may be mad. But I will. Good bye dear little wolverine. The man that was no more." Her voice coils around my mind. Fear clenches my stomach like surgical clamps.

The minion grips the knife, and raises it up. I frantically shuffle backwards, but that thing it has taken over my body. She thrusts the knife into my stomach. Excruciating pain ripples through my body like tidal red blood seeps through my impeccable white shirt, oozing every where. The beast with the gleaming yellow eyes, rips it out of my stomach revealing my rubber like intestines, meters of it hangings and wrapping around me. I howl in agony, as blood dashes out of me, drenching my body. A pool of my vital blood nestles on the rotting ground beside me. As eternal darkness engulfs me...

* * *

**JUST A NOTE FROM WOLF 200: **sorry if it is short, loved writing it though!

**thank you wolf200! you are a legend! **

**SO:**

**WHO ARE THESE PEOPLE?**

**WHY ARE THEY KILLING THE X MEN?**

**ANY IDEAS ON HOW TO KILL THEM OFF, OR HOW TO STOP THE POWERFUL 3?**


End file.
